


Going nowhere on a train

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Depeche Mode, Oasis (Band), Paramore, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Allies, Enemies, Frenemies, Friendship, foes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Gareth Rogers desea saber la verdad acerca de si mismo y su historia pasada, sobre todo cuando Jennifer descubrió la impactante verdad acerca de su tan querido invitado, en una carta que fue enviada en un sobre amarillo y fue escrito por Joanne; el chico comienza una nueva vida después del horror que pasó en prisión cuando fue acusado de ser soplón cuando en verdad sólo decía la verdad. Pero, estará disponible a comenzar desde cero y descubrir quien es en realidad?





	Going nowhere on a train

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es completamente ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia
> 
> "The story is completely fictional, anything similar to reality is just pure coincidence"

**PRÓLOGO**

Joanne antes de morir cruelmente asesinada por un francotirador, escribió una carta revelando un doloroso secreto que guardó por unos 20 años, algo que no todos saben pero que al hablar de este le causa un intenso dolor. Asimismo, ella decidió desahogar sus emociones en unas líneas escritas sobre el papel.

 _"Estuve buscando a Lincoln Jayme Fox durante 20 años y espero que él se encuentre en alguna parte, escondí este doloroso secreto, como mujer y como madre, esto me lastima demasiado, cuando lo tuve ya hace 20 años, le di una sorpresa a Jack, un hermano menor para que no se sienta solo, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto un día Lincoln desapareció y nunca más se supo más de él(...) Ahora sólo me queda decir la verdad, Gareth Rogers tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo que mi hijo"_ \- escribió Joanne en una hoja bond con un lapicero, al terminar de escribir la carta, la puso en un sobre amarillo, el cual la envió con un remitente desconocido para alguien. Tristemente, ella murió semanas después de un disparo al corazón, Gareth fue arrestado junto con Pam, su amiga y compañera, ya que la CIA se puso en su contra y los castigó por haber sido soplones, además de 'ayudar' al enemigo, pero en realidad sólo expresaron su punto de vista. 

Un año después Gareth fue liberado y luego de ello empezar una nueva vida, pero eso no es todo; Gareth está determinado a saber quién es realmente, cuál es su historia y cómo el ex agente de la CIA se encuentra relacionado con Joanne y Jack(...)

 

PD: Este es el spin off del fanfic A Beautiful Lie


End file.
